


Compliments

by secretsongdeer



Series: le melange [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsongdeer/pseuds/secretsongdeer
Summary: Domestic Jily on a normal day, if they will ever be normal...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: le melange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebirdling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdling/gifts).



> **Hello, world!! Yeah, I know this is extra slow but Sorry🙇🏻♀️!**
> 
> **This is basically domestic Jily on a normal day..... [if they will ever be normal]**
> 
> **Anyways on you go...**

James woke up to something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to his [one of the most] favorite scenes in the world. Lily curled against him like their cat Algernon often did and a few strands of her hair in his face. The curtains allowed a little sun into the room but he felt as though it was lighting up with Lily in it. Merlin, he sounded like such a sap! Sirius would take the mickey out of him! Well, he didn’t care. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and thought she was joking when she said he would get bored of her yesterday night. He hoped he showed that he would never get bored of her. But he wouldn’t mind showing again, he thought with a small grin.

He was quite surprised he wasn’t woken up by Harry who started walking and would sit on his face as a good morning call. Sirius thought he had the makings of a mischief-maker in him, he said would be surprised if he didn’t have it, with him and Lily for his parents. Harry didn’t disappoint, he would grab bowls and smash them on the floor because he liked hearing the sound of things smashing [It wasn't a big deal because they could easily repair them], and he would summon food to him [accidentally] and leave them in the middle to throw them down. He also smashed the vase Petunia sent [he thought Lily silently punched her fist in the air] with his flying. 

“Thinking about Harry?” Lily asked him with a small smile.

“What else will I be thinking about?” He replied with a smile.

“Me perhaps?” She questioned rising on top of him.

“I think about both of you all the time darling,” he replied, his hands going to her waist “I love two don’t I”.

“Do you love me enough to have another child with me?” She questioned slowly running her hands through his hair. It was untamable, and she loved it.

“I will walk with you into the fire if you want me to love,” he said, closing his eyes with a smile at her soft touch.

“I love you,” She said with a grin “And I promise not to ask you to run into the fire, I think we had enough of running and fires and battles.”

“I love you too,” She would never tire of hearing that “Now what about another baby?”

“You prat!” She exclaimed, hitting his arm “Do you want a baby or do you want me?”

“I want anything with the most beautiful woman in the world.” He watched her blush. Merlin, she was beautiful!

“Compliments will get you everywhere Potter.” She said with a grin.

“I’m looking forward to it Evans,” he said with a smug smile.

“For the last time, it is Potter, not Evans!”

“I still can’t believe you married me.” He said with a dazed expression.

“Well, it’s too late to back out, because you are stuck with me forever and ever.” She said, bringing her forehead to his.

“I think you will find that I will never want to back out of anything with you love.” He replied inching closer to her lips.

“Hmmm,” she said, closing her eyes, “I’m glad because we are going to have another baby.”

“Can’t wait.” He said closing his eyes and pressing into her lips with his.

He would never get used to the feeling of her kisses. Whether she kissed his lips or his jaw or his Adam’s apple or his hip bones. It felt like sinking and flying at the same time. He loved how she tasted like butterbeer and treacle tart. She tasted like that everywhere. She pressed into him and he let his hands run over her sides. He removed the shirt she was wearing, his old quidditch shirt, and ran his hands over her back and into her hair.

He grabbed her hands and flipped them so he was on top. He tipped her head back and pressed teasing kisses to her neck and collarbone for which she let out a small whimper which sent his heart racing. He slowly made his way into the column between her breasts, still unable to believe that he got to do this now. He felt as though he was dreaming but the press of her soft skin brought him back every time and assured him that it wasn’t a dream, that it was real. 

She ran her hands over his back which flexed as he moved down. He started showering kisses on her stomach, which made her let out a long moan. She pushed his head down to where she wanted him. Every single touch set her on fire, and she burned from his touch. He lifted his head up, and her eyes met his as he pulled her panties down. Her flushed cheeks showed exactly how much she wanted him and the wetness between her thighs affirmed his assumption. He stroked her slowly as she automatically spread her legs apart for him for which he grinned. He let fingers just stoke her as a long whine escaped her. He quickly pulled his fingers back as she protested this action with a hard tug at his hair. 

He dropped his head and placed his tongue where his fingers had been. She let out a soft moan and tugged at his hair softly. In response, he let out a groan and bit her lightly. He worked her up in long strokes which soon sent her off the edge. She came with a long cry which faded into a whine, which sounded better than any music to James’s ears. He stroked her slowly trying to make it last as long as possible. As she came off her high, he kissed her softly on her lips and smiled as she tried to deepen it.

She pushed him to the side indicating they should roll over so she could be on top. He took the hint and rolled over and she pinned his hands above his head. She placed barely-there kisses to his jawline and neck, as he tried to catch her wandering mouth with his. She smiled as he groaned when she bit the spot under his jaw, which always had him tremble. She knew they didn’t have much time as Harry would soon wake up, but she still teased him. She pressed her lips to the waistband of his boxers [which had little snitches on them]. And smiled as he groaned.

He felt her smug smile on his skin and decided that he would make her pay. He slowly removed his hand from her grip, which was rather easy because she was very focused on her own task, and let it trace her curves and gently brush the underside of her breasts. She gasped as he smoothly rubbed the hardening tip of her breasts. He smiled at her gasp and pressed more into her breasts. She moaned and slowly removed his boxers to free him.

He could have sung in relief as she freed him of his boxers. He was painfully hard from all her teasing and he could see that she was worked up too. She slowly rose and gave a few tugs to his length and rubbed it over the tip of her opening, coating it in her juices. They moaned simultaneously as he entered her inch by inch. Unable to keep away from her and needing to be more close, he pressed his lips to the fair skin of her neck where there was that little freckle. She began moaning and he grunted as he lifted his hips to meet hers. She slammed down quickly and he pushed into her. She came with a loud cry as he flipped them and pinned her hands beside her head and began pushing into her harder and faster. She gave a long moan as he came inside her and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

It took some time for him to gather himself and her breath came in pants. He slowly moved out of her and cleaned them up with a wave of wand. She gathered the blanket and pulled it over them as they both fought the temptation to just pull the other in who gives a fuck about cleaning up. As soon as they were done he pulled her into him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“That was,” she began.

“That was something.” he said with a smile.

“I love you.” She said closing her eyes.

“I love you too.” He replied, pressing his lips to her forehead.

As he closed his eyes, he remembered days when such moments seemed out of somebody else’s life. And he remembered when the war ended and they could finally go back to normal, not having to check behind their shoulders for Death Eaters. And not having to worry about Lily not coming back home from the groceries.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @bluebirdlinginthenest on Tumblr. I LOVE YOU


End file.
